


Daydreams

by Awkward_Book_Girl



Series: The Dreamer Archives [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Book_Girl/pseuds/Awkward_Book_Girl
Summary: A collection of random one shots based on Kakashi and Chiisai from The Dreamer Archives. So spoilers if you haven't read The Dream Devourer. However, if you just want cute fluff, then this is for you! I haven't decided to write smut yet (though I do promise kissing scenes), so that's why the rating is for teen and up (just in case). Let me know in the comments if you have any requests (scenes, situations, etc.)!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Dreamer Archives [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1002915
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Cruel Mistress

The bookstore was lined up with people all the way outside the door. Thank goodness they were finally inside- it was ridiculously hot today, and the store’s air conditioning was on full blast. It was still pretty warm with everyone so close together though, and Chiisai shifted her feet uncomfortably.

“I didn’t realize how long this line was going to be.” She rose on her tiptoes and sighed. It wasn’t a well known author, but the fanbase was extremely loyal, and Chiisai was among them. “I can’t see a thing.” At least Chiisai found it easy not to make eye contact with anyone. All she could see was the back of the woman in front of her. 

Kakashi flipped a page in Icha Icha and replied, “We have six more people ahead of us. She’s not going anywhere.”

Her grip tightened on the book in her hand. Her favorite author sat meters away from her, and she still couldn’t see her. It was torture, but it did give her more time to come up with something to say to her. That is, if she could muster any words. Chiisai bumped Kakashi’s arm and said, “I’ve been waiting for this day for weeks. I’m just so excited to meet her.” She tucked her hair behind her ear and added, “But I’m also really nervous.”

Kakashi’s gaze flickered to Chiisai, and he couldn’t help but smile at her expression. It was rare to see her so full of energy. He ruffled her hair, saying, “I’m just glad you wanted to get out.”

Her eyebrows furrowed as she fixed her hair back. “Of course! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

They took a step forward, and Kakashi said, “So what’s this book about, anyway?” He could really care less about the book though, he just wanted to watch her. Did she realize how cute she was when she talked about books? 

Her eyes lit up, and she glanced down at the book cover. “It’s about an assassin who's sent to kill this woman. Turns out she’s actually his childhood friend, who he thought was dead, and he can’t kill her, and then they’re both on the run, and she thinks she’s been kidnapped and doesn’t recognize him. It’s got romance, action, humor, mystery- it’s really good,” she said. They stepped forward again. “The assassin’s my favorite character.” 

Okami was, by far, the best fictional boyfriend she could think of. Not that she thought of it a lot, she was a grown woman. Eh, who was she kidding? Her own past left little to think about relationships in real life, so what harm could fantasizing a little do?

But now there was Kakashi, her real-life pretend boyfriend. Their whole relationship was fictional. She sighed. Fate was a cruel mistress, it seemed. 

Kakashi arched his brow and asked, “Why is he your favorite?” It may be good to note Chiisai’s type, whether real or fictional. Koshuu came to mind, and he scolded himself at the thought, his chest twisting inside.

She glanced at him, but his expression seemed confused, but sincere. “Well,” she said, “besides the obvious good looks, Okami’s got this tragic backstory, and it makes him a cold and distant person who is only known for his kills. But by the end of the book, he realizes it’s not who he really is- it’s who he pretended to be to survive. Plus, he’s super intelligent and has a dry sense of humor, and he’s surprisingly a good cook.” She hugged the book to her chest.

“Eh,” he said, “he sounds cliche.”

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she growled, “Take that back.”

“Oh?” he smiled. Even when she was angry she was cute. “What are you going to do if I-”

She slammed the book against his arm. “Take it back!”

“Oi,” he stepped back, “I was joking!”

Someone behind them giggled. Chiisai glared at Kakashi one more time for good measure. Satisfied, she huffed and rose on her tiptoes again, trying to look past the line. Why did he enjoy irritating her so much? Chiisai said, “You don’t have to stand with me, you know. Don’t you have some ninja business to take care of?”

He rubbed his arm and lifted his book back up, replying, “I’ve got nothing better to do than annoy you.” And then there was the fact that he was also her bodyguard, so standing with her was actually his 'ninja business.'

She rolled her eyes before stepping back. The line moved once more, and her eyes brightened, saying, “I think we’re next in line!” 

Kakashi took one last glance at Chiisai as she straightened her blouse and pushed her hair back. He got a nice peek at her cleavage too. At least their height difference had some advantages. Kakashi forced his eyes back to his book, scolding himself. He shouldn’t be entertaining such thoughts. If Chiisai caught him looking at her, he wouldn’t hear the end of it. And she’d probably hit him with that book again. 

The person in front of them finally moved, and Chiisai stepped towards the table. The woman sitting across from her smiled up at her, her dark eyes reflecting the lights from above. Oh gods, she was right in front of her, and smiling, and there was a giant banner of Okami behind her. It was a dream come true, and Chiisai stood still, taking in the moment. 

And then Kakashi elbowed her, nudging her forward. 

She frowned up at him, but his face was covered by Icha Icha. Sighing, Chiisai laid her own book down on the table and said, “Hi, um, I just wanted to say that I love your work.”

She opened the book to the first page. “Thanks,” she said. “Would you like me to make this out to you?”

“Ah, just Chiisai,” she replied. Her eyes flickered to the bowl of pins and stickers. Gods, why was she acting like this? She cleared her throat, adding, “Okami is my favorite fictional character- he has so much depth. What inspired him?”

She laughed as she signed her name. “You’re not the first to say that. He’s actually based off of stories I heard of a ninja in this village. Loosely based, of course.” She closed the book back and handed it to her, adding, “I was actually hoping to meet him, as crazy as it sounds, but he’s probably off on a mission.”

“Oh,” Chiisai said, “who is it?” Maybe she could get Kakashi to help track him down. 

The author replied, “A Kakashi Hatake- the son of the White Fang?”

“Hm?” Kakashi lifted his head from Icha Icha. 

“Oh,” the author said, “you’re him?” Her eyes widened as he responded, and her lips parted to form an o-shape.

The author stood and shook his hand. Kakashi smiled, and the author talked with the same excitement Chiisai had just a few minutes ago. But now, Chiisai stood staring ahead at the giant banner of the assassin Okami, still as a statue.

Kakashi. Freaking. Kakashi. How could her favorite fictional character be inspired by him? Of all the people, of all the shinobi? Chiisai’s eyes twitched at the thought.

Sure, they shared a tragic past, and they both had silver hair, though Okami’s was long and pulled back. Gods, he even wore a mask. How could she have not seen it? And the son of the White Fang- Okami meant wolf. But Okami was an assassin though, of course he would wear a mask, and a wolf was a dangerous animal- it was good name for an assassin. That made sense, right? At least he didn’t have an eye scar. And maybe Kakashi showed a cold persona, but he wasn’t really cold. He was passionate, and loyal, and brave, and incredibly in shape-

Oh gods, where were these thoughts coming from?? This day was supposed to be fun, and now she was on the verge of an existential crisis. How could this have happened??

The author bent down and lifted up a bag. “Here," she said, "take this, it’s extra merchandise from the raffle. You two make such a cute couple.”

Kakashi took it with his left hand and wrapped his other arm around Chiisai, pulling her to him. “That’s very kind of you,” he smiled. Chiisai tried to fake a smile, but her world seemed to be collapsing around her, and all she could do was stare at that stupid banner, picturing Kakashi in Okami’s outfit. Now she couldn’t unsee it. Gods help her.

“I’m so happy you two stopped by,” the author smiled. Her eyes flickered to Chiisai, and she said, “So, you’re dating the person that inspired your favorite character! That must be a dream come true.”

Chiisai's ears went hot, and she glanced away. “I-I’m just lucky, I guess.” Kakashi only squeezed her harder and grinned.

Fate was indeed a cruel mistress.


	2. Laundry

Kakashi stood as the washer clicked off. The wooden floor was cool against his bare feet as he made his way to the laundry room. It was quiet without Chiisai, he realized. She still wasn’t working full days at the library, and though he welcomed their time apart, it felt like something was missing without her here. 

Kakashi opened the top of the washer. Dark navy filled most of the barrel. Then he bent down and opened the dryer, pausing at the sight.

It was full of Chiisai’s clothes. He straightened, and his gaze flickered to the washer.

They didn’t touch each other’s clothes- that was the rule. But Chiisai must have left her stuff last night after her seizure, and right now, she was at work. 

He shrugged. Eh, there was nothing that could be done about it. If he left his clothes in the washer, he’d forget, and it would ruin the schedule he and Chiisai had set. Besides, it was only clothing. Most of her stuff was probably her over-sized shirts.

He pulled her empty laundry basket from the shelf and bent back down, grabbing handfuls of her clothes at a time. She really needed new ones- a third of her pants had small nicks from her last cat.

He shook his head at the thought. He should have gotten to Chiisai sooner- maybe Tori would still be alive then.

His eye suddenly widened. Chiisai’s clothes were far from designers- her outfits were usually plain cotton or linen, as most of her money went towards books. But what his fingers grazed over most certainly wasn’t the normal material. He raised an eyebrow as he pulled it out.

Small. Lacy. Black.

He held it up and arched his eyebrows. Where the- did she actually wear this? He had seen something like this before, back when they had first met and she had been sick. But to know she actually wore them? She really was full of surprises.

He shook his head. No. No no. No. Don’t even think about it.

Kakashi yanked out the rest of her clothes, and he cursed under his breath as another piece of lacy material fell. 

Oh great. A matching bra.

Did she wear this out under her clothes? Or to bed? 

No, it was none of his business what she wore. Gods though, what he wouldn’t give to see her in this. If they were in a proper relationship, he’d see her standing in the doorway of the bedroom, hips tilted, a small smile on her face. He’d have grabbed her right then- pulling her to the bed, his calloused fingers pressed into the soft curves of her hips. His mouth on hers, their bodies-

Kakashi sighed and rested his forehead on the dryer, squeezing his eyes shut. It was ice cold, and he welcomed the feeling. When had it suddenly gotten so hot?

It was becoming harder to not have these thoughts. Sleeping in the same bed every night did little to help- she was always a breath away, and some nights she slept pressed against him. The mission was already difficult with Danzo’s suspicions, but the really difficulty lay with Chiisai herself. She was the temptation he couldn’t have- he had even signed a document for Chiisai’s benefit.

Damn this mission. 

He glanced back down at the laundry basket, her bra spread on top like icing on a cake. Would he ever see her wear it? Was that even a possibility?

He cursed again, stood, and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just letting you know I'm reading your comments! Sorry I haven't responded- I'm still working full time so I've been busy!


	3. First Date Part I

Kakashi laid the newspaper down on the kitchen table. It was a quiet morning, and Chiisai sprinkled sesame seeds on her onigiri. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Apparently she loved eating small round foods, and her breakfasts recently had been nothing but onigiri made from leftovers. No miso soup, no fish, no vegetables. He shook his head. It was unnutritional. 

Chiisai sat down across from him and smiled down from her plate. She popped a rice ball in her mouth as Kakashi asked, “Have we been on a date?”

Her eyes widened, and she immediately choked on her food. Kakashi watched as she coughed and hacked, spewing half-eaten rice all over the table.

There was a moment of silence as Chiisai regained her breath. 

Then Kakashi said, “You should take smaller bites.”

She almost slapped him. How could he ask a question like that and expect her to remain calm? Especially so early in the morning? Chiisai stood and grabbed a paper towel. She didn’t meet his gaze as she cleaned up the mess. “Why?”

“So you don’t choke, Small Tiger.”

“No,” she shook her head, “not that. Why did you ask about the date thing?”

“Well, we are in a pretend relationship.” He shrugged and added, “Shouldn’t we, I don’t know, pretend that we are?”

She dared a glance at him, and he looked at her expectantly. Chiisai threw the paper towel away and sat back down. The rest of her breakfast sat before her, but she was no longer hungry.

Kakashi arched an eyebrow and said, “No response?” She suddenly looked very serious. 

“I just-” Chiisai released a breath. She had already hated going out before Kakashi, and now it was even worse. “Are people suspicious?”

“Just the people that know us,” he shrugged. His colleagues were definitely surprised, all things considered. He had never known to date- why would he, after everyone he had lost in his life? 

And it was obvious Chiisai’s coworkers were just as interested as his. Of course, it didn’t help that one of them was in love with her. 

Chiisai’s voice broke through his thoughts. “Between the anxiety of going out and not making eye contact, I don’t know if I’d play the part well. You know, happy girlfriend and all that.” She crossed her arms and added, “But people in the library are asking questions.”

 _Play the part._ Is that what she still thought of their relationship? It was obvious they had feelings for each other, and it was obvious the attraction was mutual. But she was still in denial it seemed. That would have to be remedied.

She had no idea how badly he wanted her.

He offered, “Would a small date suffice? Perhaps dinner somewhere private?”

There was a moment of hesitation. Then she replied, “And we’d go straight home?”

“Before the sun sets,” he nodded.

It was quiet for a moment. She could do that, right? Sit in the back of the restaurant, facing away from the crowd. And if she just looked at Kakashi and no one else, pretending to be head over heels for him- that could work. She wouldn’t see anyone’s dreams then. 

Kakashi laid his hands on the table. “It’s settled then. I’ll pick you up after work!”

“What?!” She furrowed her brows, staring up at him as he stood. He smiled, and she glanced away. Damned cute expression. He knew he looked cute, and he always flaunted it.

“I’ll see you then,” he winked.

He flickered out of the room, and Chiisai stood, yelling, “Wait, you can’t just say that and leave!” After a moment of no response, she released a frustrated noise from her lips and emptied her plate into the trash. This was absolutely ridiculous. 

There wasn’t going to be a first date- there weren’t going to be _any_. How could she even think of agreeing to it? She’d be with Kakashi, after all, and their outings would be the talk of the town. And he loved embarrassing her- kissing her cheek, holding her hand, brushing her hair back….

Chiisai picked up her bag from the wall hook and slipped her shoes on. Her heart raced, and she took a deep breath. There was no need to get worked up. 

She’d agreed to this, hadn’t she? In order to stay secret, to stay safe, she had to be out in the open. Kakashi’s Sharingan was the only thing that could counter her abilities. What if people started to suspect they weren’t dating? What if Danzo found out? What if people started looking into her past?

Her shoulders slumped, and she leaned her forehead against the door. 

Why did everything have to be so damned difficult?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

“Hey, Miss Silent, what’s with the face? Pretty sure you’ve ran off everyone within a 10 meter radius.” Koshuu copied her expression, furrowing his brows and tightening his lips.

Chiisai rolled her eyes, though the library was particularly scarce, she noticed, though it was almost closing time. She lifted some books off of a nearby table and set them on the rolling cart. “I am not making a face,” she replied. 

“Look," he said, "are you gonna tell me what’s pissing you off? Because I’d like to make sure it’s not my fault and you’re not secretly planning my demise.”

She pushed the cart forward and said, “It’s stupid.”

“Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Pray tell.”

She shook her head. This was ridiculous- entirely ridiculous. “I’m going on a date, alright?”

“Wait,” he frowned, “with who? Did you and Kakashi break up?”

“Of course not,” she replied. “Why would you think that?”

“I mean- you two are living together.” Koshuu grabbed a book from a table and placed it in the bin. “I’m sure you two have been on plenty of dates, right? Why is this one different? Surely this can’t be your first.”

His expression was suspicious, and Chiisai quickly countered with, “It just has me anxious.” She headed toward the front to lock the entrance.

“Do you think he’s going to propose then?” Koshuu asked. He kept in step with her easily, given their height difference.

“What? No!” Heat rushed to her cheeks and she fumbled for the keys in her pocket. 

“Then I don’t see what the big deal is,” he said. “It’s a date right? You’re supposed to have fun on those kinds of things.”

There was a knock on the library door. Kakashi stood on the other side of the glass, with flowers in hand and a smile on his face. He had appeared out of nowhere.

Koshuu stopped and elbowed her. “Seems like your date just started.”

“But I-“

“Don’t worry, Mizuki and I will close,” Koshuu said. His voice was soft for a moment, and Chiisai thought she saw his expression change. But then he was elbowing her again, grinning as he said. “Good luck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so writing short scenes is really difficult for some reason. XD


End file.
